Cronicas de Lyoko
by sarck0fag0s
Summary: ACTUALIZADA! ACTUALIZADA! CAPITULO 4 de la historia sigue, solo la primera parte no mas T.T pero disfrutenla.
1. Capitulo 1

**Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió durante una productiva noche de ocio, disfrútenla.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: "saliendo por aire"

Medianoche en la fabrica y nadie duerme ¿Por que? Pues Jeremie los convoco para un importante muy importante asunto.

–Einstein explícamelo… aajuuuuummm… de nuevo por favor, tengo mucho sueño y creo que no estoy muy atento-

–Odd… es simple… voy a desinfectar a Aelita del virus que XANA le implanto, y para eso usare el programa que yo hice. Los traje aquí para que me ayudaran con cualquier emergencia-

–aaaahh… eso esta bien te ayudo para lo que quieras ajiuuuuummm… pero aun no entiendo lo que explicaste-

–¡ah ti que te pasa, eres retrasado o acaso te dejaron caer de cabeza cuando niño¡ya te lo explique!- le responde gritando y fuera de si el genio de lentes.

–oye Jeremie tranquilízate, sabemos que te costo sangre, sudor y lagrimas hacer ese antivirus pero no tiene que enojarte con Odd el no te hizo nada, ubícate- hablo Yumi-voz-de-la-cordura-Ishiyama, poniendo al rubio en su lugar.

–Yumi tienes razón, Odd lo siento, es que esto…- decía el de lentes tratando de disculparse.

–ni lo digas, te pasaste dos semanas sin dormir para hacer esa cosa, cualquiera estaría igual de irritable que tu je je- le dijo Odd aceptando tácitamente las disculpas de genio.

–¿sin rencores?- pregunto Ulrich desde mas atrás.

–sin rencores- respondieron los dos rubios al unísono.

–que bien por que aun entiendo eso de ahí…-

–¡Ulrich!- le reprocho la japonesa.

–que ¿no tienes sentido del humor?-

–ja ja déjalo Yumi, al final igual me hizo gracia ja ja- decía el de lentes ahora mas alegre –te explicare con gusto eso de "ahí", eso que se ve en la ventana- dijo apuntando a una pequeña ventana cuadrada en la pantalla –eso que se ve, es la representación virtual del virus que infecta a Aelita, lo ven- le dijo atrayendo la atención de Ulrich y el resto hacia la pequeña ventana.

Dentro de la susodicha ventana se movía una imagen amorfa de color café rojizo y de silueta muy poco definida. La imagen virtual del virus, el virus que XANA implanto en Aelita y que conecta sus vidas. Un recordatorio de que si XANA es desconectado (el equivalente de morir para una maquina) el virus cobraría la vida de Aelita como venganza.

Desde que ella tiene ese virus no se habían atrevido a materializarla de nuevo, y ni menos pensar en apagar la supercalculadora. Era su póliza de seguro, su manera de decirles que no tenia solo intenciones de matar, también si le convenía podía torturar aun después de muerto. Y sabia que el cariño que ellos tenían por ella era mas fuerte que el odio que le tuvieran a el.

–¿y cuando lo haras?- le pregunto el castaño.

–tan pronto termine de instalarse el programa lo usare, Aelita ya esta esperando en la torre del bosque, cierto- dijo el computin albo.

98… 99… 100…

INSTALACION COMPLETA…

–excelente estamos listos¿Aelita me escuchas?- pregunto Jeremie por el micrófono.

–fuerte y claro Jerm- le respondió al rubio una chica de pelo rosado haciendo que sus mejillas se pusieran igual de rosadas.

–lanzando antivirus… ¡ahora!- una barra apareció en la pantalla mostrando el progreso.

1… 5… 15… 25…

–_ya avanza, ya avanza, esto funcionara ¡confío en ti Einstein!_- se decía en su cabeza Odd.

30… 35… 45… 50…

–_esta es la nuestra, todo se acabo para ti XANA, después de esta noche te mueres_- pensaba Ulrich emocionado.

55… 60… 70… 75…

–_Dios que todo salga bien, por una vez que todo salga bien_- se decía Yumi en su cabeza, depositando toda su fe en su amigo.

80... 85… 90… 95…

–_ya casi esta, Aelita al fin, al fin ni te imaginas como espere esto. Por fin podremos desconectar a XANA tu estarás con nosotros por fin, por fin_- pensaba con enorme entusiasmo Jeremie.

98… 99… 100…

DESINFECCION COMPLETA…

Un grito de jubilo invadió el frío laboratorio. ¿podía ser posible¿termino su lucha¿otra vez una vida normal para ellos? Era el sentimiento que había en el aire, solo una chica se los confirmaría.

–Aelita, me escuchas ¿como te siente¿siente algo diferente¿sientes el virus?- pregunto Jeremie con el corazón en la mano.

–no… no siento nada diferente… el virus… sigue ahí- sentencio la pelirosada.

A Jerermie se le vino el mundo encima. No lo podía creer, tanto trabajo para NADA –no es justo, no es justo¿por qué si lo hice correctamente?- dijo acongojado compartiendo el sentimiento general de pesar.

–Ayyyy… Jere… aaayyy… Jeremie… el virus siente dolor y yo lo siento también… algo le esta pasando-

Saliendo de su pena presto atención al monitor. La ventana que mostraba el virus ahora parecía un caleidoscopio, la figura amorfa se retorcía violentamente cambiando de color, pasando de café rojizo a azul grisáceo, para finalmente desaparecer.

–¡lo logre! Jiaa jaaja ¡lo logre miren lo logre!- empezó a reír y gritar el rubio de lentes tan fuerte que despertaría a un muerto.

–¡bien hecho! Lo lograste- le respondieron de pie sus amigos.

–sabia que lo harías Einstein- le dijo Odd.

–siempre te tuve fe- le dijo Yumi.

–Jeremie ahora materializa a Aelita para terminara con esto- le apresuro Ulrich.

–con mucho gusto lo haré- respondió el rubio.

Lastima que su alegría no durara mucho. De repente la ventana cuadrada se agito otra vez y una figura amorfa azul grisácea apareció en ella. El virus no fue eliminado.

–no lo creo, esto no lo creo estoy seguro que funciono bien, el programa funciono perfecto, que salió mal- dijo lleno de frustración mientras dejaba caer su frente sobre el teclado y se entregaba a un estado de angustia –lo siento Aelita perdóname te falle, a ti y a todos- dijo triste acompañando con sollozos cada palabra.

–no fue un mal intento, lo harás mejor la próxima vez- le decía Yumi para consolarlo.

–solo tienes que revisar que salió mal y listo lo podrás arreglar- decía el castaño acompañando a su amiga en el consuelo.

–si lo revisas ahora adelantaras tiempo- sugirió el rubio engominado.

–no Jeremie déjalo para después necesitas dormir- reprocho la nipona teniendo el apoyo de Ulrich a quien tampoco le gusta la idea que Jeremie se quedara despierto hasta la madrugada trabajando.

–descuiden será rápido, un chequeo y nos vamos también tengo sueño- dicho esto comenzó a revisar y hacer aparecer ventanas con códigos de programación que solo el entendía, todo para saber lo que salió mal –eso no esta ahí antes- dijo en voz alta minutos después.

–¿Jerm que pasa?- pregunto Aelita desde el monitor.

–el virus es distinto de cómo era antes, cambio su programación- le respondió.

–de que hablas- pregunto Yumi.

–mírenlo ustedes, el virus es distinto pero como es posible- dijo el rubio desde su silla.

–¿tal vez XANA lo hizo?- sugirió Ulrich.

–oh talvez no fue XANA…talvez fue el mismo virus quien lo hizo. XANA debió darle al virus la capacidad de cambiar para adaptarse y ser resistente a los programas de desinfección ¡por la mierda que obvio!- dijo percatándose de lo que paso –no servirá de nada usar el antivirus de nuevo, al virus ahora lo resiste- sentencio el rubio sintiéndose derrotado.

–cambiar para adaptarse¿algo así como evolucionar?- pregunto Yumi.

–exacto pero a una velocidad miles de veces mayor a la que lo hacen los seres vivos en la tierra. ¡maldito, te odio XANA, te odio, ahora tendré que inventar algo distinto o sino no servirá- acoto lleno de rencor el rubio.

–bueno ya lo harás- le dijo Odd dándole ánimos –seguro que podrás inventar algo que le gane a ese virus, tu siempre puedes y XANA no se salvara esta vez-

Hablando del diablo. Justo en ese momento la alarma del escáner para las torres se prendió, mostraba una torre infectada en el bosque, por suerte cerca de Aelita.

–¿chicos ya saben que hacer verdad?-

–¡totalmente!- respondieron llenos de ánimos y con muchos deseos de destruir monstruos.

Rápidamente bajaron por el ascensor hasta la sala de escaners y después del conocido transfiriendo, escaneando, virtualizando los tres ya estaban en el bosque corriendo hacia la torre donde Aelita los esperaba.

–princesa aquí llegaron sus escoltas- dijo señorialmente el felino haciéndole una reverencia a la chica pelirosada justo cuando ella salía de la torre.

–excelente chicos yo… aaaaayyyy- trato de conversar pero un fuerte dolor invadió todo su cuerpo tumbándola en el suelo.

–¿Aelita que te pasa¿Jeremie que ocurre?- le pregunto la geisha al aire.

–no lo se dame un minuto, y esto oh no es el virus, chicos es el virus quien lo hace y no es todo, los puntos de vida de Aelita están disminuyendo. Ya perdió 7 puntos y sigue perdiéndolos rápidamente- les informo el rubio cuya voz sonó como la de Dios en el invariable cielo de Lyoko –debe ser esta una nueva función del virus¿que hago?- dijo sintiéndose por primera vez inútil.

–Aelita entra en la torre rápido- le grito Ulrich pero ella no se movía, seguía tendida en el suelo temblando de dolor –Odd ayúdame, llevémosla hacia…- su frase fue interrumpida por un fuerte destello rojo. Escondido detrás de un árbol un mega-tanque le disparo su láser vertical al samurai desvirtualizandolo de inmediato.

–¡Ulrich!- grito Yumi.

–maldita bola de boliche, te cocinaste- el felino corrió hacia el blindado y haciendo gala de toda su agilidad lo sorprendió con su movimiento personal "La montada" (esa de cuando se sube al mega-tanque y le dispara justo en el ojo) destruyéndolo totalmente –eso es y el publico enloquece por Odd el magnifico uuuuujjjuuu- gritaba de emoción después de hecha su labor.

Pista del narrador: en Lyoko uno siempre debe estar atento, nunca distraerse.

Para mala suerte del gato, desde atrás apareció otro mega-tanque y descargo todo su fuego sobre el felino que nada pudo hacer para evitarlo. El juego para el se acabo.

–XANA lo pagaras- y entonces con un giro la nipona le lanzo su abanico al mega-tanque, este alcanzo a cerrar su blindaje a tiempo protegiéndose del golpe.

–Yumi protege a Aelita- gritaba nervioso Ulrich mientras entraba en la sala de control.

–el mega-tanque las acorralo, y Aelita sigue perdiendo puntos ya solo le quedan 43 puntos de vida- le informo al castaño el rubio frente al monitor.

En el monitor, en la ventana cuadrada la imagen amorfa de virus me movía y cambia de color constantemente, de azul pasaba a gris, de gris otra vez a azul, de azul de nuevo a gris, y así sucesivamente. Parecía una lucha interna del virus por decidir su color. Mientras los puntos vitales de Aelita seguía cayendo.

–no me asustas pelota de plomo- le dijo la nipona al mega-tanque. Rápidamente la pelota digo el acorazado abría una vez mas su blindaje para centrar el blanco y disparar. Pero Yumi fue mas rápida y al instante siguiente el disco volador atravesó el ojo del monstruo haciéndolo explotar.

–¡Yumi cuidado!- se escucho desde el cielo.

Lastima que no llego a tiempo esta advertencia.

Un cangrejo apareció, se mantuvo oculto esperando su oportunidad, le disparo a quemarropa a Yumi quitándole muchos puntos de vida.

–Yumi 60 puntos, Aelita 21 puntos- actualizo el rubio a Odd que apareció desde el ascensor con cara de muerto.

–Einstein dile a Yumi que aguante, y que proteja a Aelita-

El cangrejo disparo otras dos veces mas a Yumi, directo en el torso y en las piernas dejándola con menos puntos todavía, y ahora ella tirada en el suelo. Avanzo unos pasos el monstruo cuando este se percato de la presencia de la desprotegida Aelita, cambio su rumbo y con paso lento pero decidido se dirigió hacia la pelirosada que yacía temblando en el suelo.

En la sala de control la desesperación era inmensa. Los puntos vitales de Aelita eran de 5 y seguían bajando, mientras la lucha del virus por decir un color se hizo en apariencia mas violenta. También esto ultimo llamaba la atención de Jeremie, quien no pensaba que de eso pudiera salir algo bueno.

El cangrejo a unos paso de Aelita, ella con solo 1 punto de vida, Yumi miraba desesperada deseando que algo pase, que el tiempo se detenga, que el monstruo se muera, en fin. Que ocurra un milagro.

De pronto el virus se divide en dos: uno color azul y el otro color gris, luego de unos segundos el de color azul desaparece de la ventana dejando solo al gris.

Inexplicablemente de la boca de Aelita empieza a salir un humo azul que se condensa y toma la forma sólida (virtual pues estan en Lyoko) de una criatura, irguiéndose esta entre Aelita y el cangrejo,el monstruo mira quieto a la criatura azulsin saber que hacer. De la fea boca de la criatura salen unas palabras que ni Yumi, ni Aelita ni ninguno de los chicos jamas nunca olvidaran.

–saluda a XANA de mi parte- murmuro con una voz como de serpiente. Entonces veloz como un rayo alzo sus garras y le destrozo los ojos al cangrejo. Sin poder ver el monstruo retrocedió unos paso, ahí la criatura lo ataco de nuevo enterrando sus garras en el símbolo de XANA que tenia en la cabeza haciendo que el monstruo explotara y desapareciera.

–Aelita- grito Yumi mientras se incorporaba del suelo y corría junto a su amiga.

La chica de pelo rosado seguía asustada y todavía temblando en el suelo,pero el dolor ya desaparecía. Yumi miro de reojo a la extraña criatura azul frente a ellas, debía tener mas de 2 metros de altura, delgada con dos piernas y dos brazos con garras que llegaban mas abajo de las rodillas, la cabeza era aplanada con una amplia frente, del costado salían gruesas espinas que parecían cabellos, ojos amarillos como de gato y una boca llena de puntiagudos dientes junto a otros apéndices en ella que parecían salidos de la boca de un insecto.

–gracias Aelita, muchas gracias- dijo la criatura mirando a la chica en el suelo. Luego de la espalda de la criatura salieron alas de insecto, despego del suelo y se alejo volando hasta perderse entre los arboles.

–Aelita que paso quien… ¿quien era¿que era?-

– es el… es el virus… era el virus que me puso XANA… o una parte de el- respondió la pelirosada aun aturdida por lo que paso mientras se ponía de pie.

–era el virus de XANA pero si te…-

–me protegió lo hizo no se porque lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Algo cambio en el durante su evolución, no se que pudo ser o porque me dio las gracias, pero lo que si se, es que ya no obedece a XANA-

* * *

¿que les pareció? Eh promete esta historia cierto que si, no se preocupen no esta terminada y escribiré los capítulos a medida que se me ocurran cosas o ustedes las sujieran. Chaito dejen REVIEWS. 


	2. Capitulo 2

**Ho-hola a todos como están que cuentan, apuesto que se imaginaron que ya no actualizaría nada mas cierto, bueno aquí me tienen, no había subido nada pues estaba ocupado en cosas de estudio, apenas si pude hacer este capitulo (en dos noches de ocio y no una esta vez) los estudios me tenían secuestrado y por esta fecha se me vienen los exámenes finales, así que por un tiempo esto será lo único que subiré, pero seguiré escribiendo y continuare este y mi otro fic. Bueno ya saben lo que me falta decir, "nada de esto me pertenece solo lo tomo prestado porque me da la regalada gana, eso si la trama es mia no los personajes".**

**Agradezco a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo **

**AguaCristalina:**** tu siempre apoyando todas mis historias, es un gusto tenerte aquí, no te nos pierdas hace ya tiempo que no actualizas nada, de seguro estas igual de ocupada con el estudio que yo. en este capitulo Yumi es la protagonista y Odd bueno el cabro sigue sin entender nada. Chaito pórtate bien, y no te olvides de esta humilde pagina.**

**Minnie: que bueno que leíste la fic, el summary podría resultar confuso porque cuando lo escribí pensaba en lo que va a pasar en los próximos capítulos en relación al virus, bueno espero que este te guste mas.**

**NeoKajjinBlack: si tenemos Fics de Code Lyoko en español para que las disfrutes, pégale una leída también a las otras fics que hay están bastante buenas. Bueno socio nos vemos, que te vaya bien. **

**Darketa:**** mujer que gusto que te agradara el fic, y no es fastidio que dejes en menos de tres días reviews en todas mis fics, me alegro mucho, espero que te guste este capitulo, he empezado a ojeara algunos fics tuyos así que fíjate si aparece un review mío por ahí. Bueno me despido felicidades.**

**Gracias también a todos los que leyeron este fic pero que no quisieron dejar un review a la posteridad.**

Capitulo 2 : "la fuerza de un virus"

–¿Aelita como te sientes?-

–estoy bien Yumi, ya no siento dolor, pero creo que se me acabaron los puntos de vida- dijo la pelirosada en tono medio distraída.

–mejor entra a la torre, esa criatura podría regresar y no sabemos de que es capaz…- le hablo la nipona aun con ansiedad y en claro tono de preocupación.

–Yumi ya te lo dije, no obedece a XANA- le contesto la chica de rosa convencida de eso.

–eso no significa que este de nuestro lado- le reprocho.

–pero tampoco en contra nuestra- le reprocho de vuelta.

–chicas, lamento interrumpirlas, pero exijo una explicación, ¡¿que fue lo que paso!- pregunto el rubio sin mucha delicadeza. Como el solamente se entera de las cosas que sucede en Lyoko a través del mapa de la computadora, no siempre sabe todo lo que pasa, de ahí su notable preocupación –¿Aelita que le hiciste al cangrejo, lo derrotaste en segundos- le pregunto con curiosidad.

–Jerm no fui yo, fue el virus quien mato al monstruo- contesto la chica, sin demostrar mucho interés.

–¿virus, cuál virus, aparte del cangrejo no vi nada junto a ustedes- le contesto el rubio intrigado y extrañado de tal respuesta –mi radar no mostró nada mas- les informo muy seguro de lo que decía.

–Jeremie, ella dice la verdad yo lo vi también, era como… como, después te explico como era, pero estuvo aquí y le salvo la vida a Aelita- le contesto la nipona.

–Yumi no seas modesta, seguro que tu lo mataste con tu abanico y no me quieres decírmelo. Entiendo que trates de ser humilde, no como Odd claro, pero necesito saber bien todos los deta…-

–¡te decimos la verdad!- interrumpió Yumi muy enojada las divagaciones del rubio, que realmente estaban fuera de lugar.

–Yumi mete a Aelita a la torre para que recupere sus puntos vitales, luego nos explicas con calma lo que les paso- dijo Ulrich tranquilamente interrumpiendo tan inútil discusión. Odd desde atrás apoyaba la decisión de su amigo y miraba a Jeremie con enojo por el desubicado comentario, aunque este prefería ni mirarlo y seguir atento al monitor.

–esta bien, hagan eso pero no se olviden que todavía hay una torre activa. Yumi tan pronto Aelita se recupere tienes que acompañarla para que la desactive- le ordeno el rubio. Han notado que a Jeremie le gusta mucho dar ordenes.

–si lo haré- le contesto la nipona sin mucho entusiasmo.

–¡cuidado!- grito Jeremie desde el cielo.

Antes que las chicas pudieran cubrirse, un escuadrón de 5 avispas paso zumbando sobre sus cabezas. Yumi cubrió a la Aelita con su abanico, esperando de un momento a otro una ráfaga de lásers o un chorro de veneno, pero nada de eso paso. Las avispas volaron en formación de V por encima de ellas sin prestarles atención, cosa extraña dada las circunstancias de Aelita (no se olviden que solo le queda 1 punto de vida). Apresuradamente siguieron volando hasta perderse entre los arboles.

–¡uf, eso estuvo cerca, que suerte que ni nos miraron, ven vamos entremos a la torre- se apresuro la japonesa en tomar a su amiga y meterla ahí.

Después de un rato adentro de la torre, los puntos de vida de ambas quedaron en 100 otra vez. Se armaron de valor y de animo para salir, bajaron luego al sendero del bosque listas para desactivar la maldita torre.

–Yumi, ¿exactamente que fue lo que paso?- pregunto otra vez Jeremie. Ahora mas cortés.

–exactamente no lo se, pregúntale eso a Aelita- le respondió la japonesa en tono serio y cortante.

–Aelita?-

–ya te lo dije Jeremie era el virus-

–saben fijándome mejor, parece que realmente había algo junto a ustedes aparte del cangrejo…-

–ja jiaja ja- exclamo Yumi en un infantil gesto de "yo tenia la razón".

–eh… bueno no lo note al principio, pero el radar detecto una anomalía virtual cerca de ustedes, poco después que el virus de Aelita se dividiera en dos- les aclaro por fin el rubio.

–un minuto, ¿el virus se divido?- pregunto Yumi asombrada.

–si Yumi, antes de salir de mi sentí como el virus peleaba consigo mismo- le explico a su amiga lo que le había ocurrido –fue muy extraño, por un momento me conecte con el, y pude sentir un conflicto de deseos en el interior de su mente. Eso quizás provoco la división- así termino de detallarle lo ocurrido.

En la sala de control los tres muchachos escucharon igual de asombrados que Yumi la breve explicación de Aelita.

–déjenme ver si entendí, el virus se dividió en dos porque deseo hacerlo, y una de las mitades se salió para ayudarnos- exclamo el rubio de pelo parado, tratando de captar lo sucedido.

–eso no es seguro Odd, no hay certeza de que esa criatura este de nuestro lado- exclamo Yumi –aunque según Aelita tampoco esta del lado de XANA- se apresuro a aclarar viendo que la otra chica ya estaba a punto de decir algo, de seguro en favor del bicho raro.

–cualquiera sea el caso. Yumi Aelita depende de ustedes dos desactivar esa torre- les encomendó el genio.

–dalo por hecho, ¿donde esta?- pregunto Yumi.

–cerca de ustedes, a 83 metros hacia el sur-

–¿hacia aya fuero las avispas?- pregunto la asiática.

–no los monstruos se fueron hacia el norte- contesto Jeremie.

–en esa dirección se fue volando la criatura, los monstruos de XANA lo deben estar persiguiendo- dijo Aelita con algo de preocupación en su tono de voz.

–mejor a el que a nosotras princesa- acoto Yumi con una risita al final. Tras esto las dos chicas partieron corriendo al sur siguiendo la indicación de Jeremie, no tardaron en llegar a la torre.

–Jeremie no se ven monstruos, pero uno nunca sabe, ¿que dice el radar, alguno escondido?- pregunto Yumi al cielo mientras sacaba su abanico y cubría a Aelita.

–ni un solo monstruo, camino despejado- informo con felicidad el rubio.

Aelita salió desde atrás de un árbol donde se escondía, y camino tranquilamente hacia la torre con Yumi acompañándola. Al entrar la chica rosada a la torre Yumi se puso en guardia afuera de esta a la espera de cualquier cosa.

Y ustedes que se imaginan que paso a continuación.

De entre los arboles surgió un fuerte zumbido, que en nada se parecía al zumbar de la avispas. Entonces apareció volando la misma criatura azul que ella vio salir de Aelita, sin pensarlo Yumi le lanzo su disco pero la criatura lo esquivo. Rápidamente se aproximo a la torre volando, una vez ahí le empezó a crecer de una mano un tentáculo, cuya punta se clavo en la cima de la torre infectada. De inmediato una corriente de energía empezó a circular por el tentáculo hacia su mano. Permaneció ahí aguantando el dolor, atento de lo que hacia Yumi.

–bestia, ¿que pretendes hacer, Aelita esta adentro, lo que intentes no dejare que lo hagas- exclamo con furia nuestra nisei favorita al tiempo que recuperaba su abanico, iba a lanzarlo de nuevo pero escucho mas zumbido detrás suyo.

Veloces como solo ellas son, las avispas sorprendieron a Yumi al extremo que se tiro al suelo para que no la golpearan. Volando las avispas dispararon una ráfaga de láseres hacia la criatura azul, sin separar su tentáculo de la torre el virus esquivo todos los disparos. Luego de su otra mano le creció otro tentáculo con el que a modo de látigo empezó a atacar a las avispas.

–Yumi, Aelita ya casi llega a la plataforma superior, protege la torre cueste lo que cueste- le imploro Jeremie desde la sala de control con la misma ansiedad que Ulrich y Odd, ellos impotentes solo podían mirar lo que pasaba.

–no tienes que recordármelo- aferrando su abanico se puso de pie, apunto y lo lanzo este atravesando una avispa y la corto a la mitad. Las mitades cayeron al suelo y explotaron.

Mientras tanto la criatura azul seguía alejando de el a las avispas restantes con su latigo-tentaculo, y esquivando los disparos y los chorros de veneno.

–Aelita ya llego en la plataforma, y ya puse las coordenadas del viaje regreso, date un respiro Yumi lo hiciste excelente- la actualizo oportunamente Jeremie.

En la plataforma superior de la torre Aelita marco su mano en la pantalla.

CODE AELITA

–chicos prepárense para el viaje en el tiempo- dijo Jeremie a los presentes como si ellos pudieran hacer algo al respecto.

Yumi alcanzo a dar un suspiro de alivio, mas por reflejo que por otra cosa pues en Lyoko no hay aire. Alegre de que se acabara cerro su abanico y miro por ultima vez a la criatura azul que aun peleaba con las avispas. Noto algo en su cara, estaba… ¿feliz?.

CODE LYOKO

En el interior de la torre las pantallas brillantes cayeron hasta el fondo de la torre, luego un destello de luz surgió desde lo profundo de la oscuridad.

–regresar al pasado ahora- exclamo Jeremie.

Una luz blanca y brillante envolvió todo encandilando sus sentidos. El reloj retrocedió unas horas y eran de nuevo las 10:00 de la noche del mismo día.

Los cuatro amigos reaccionaron del viaje al pasado estando parados dentro del ascensor, pues en ese lugar se encontraban a esa hora.

–muy bien Yumi, lo que hiciste estuvo simplemente genial- exclamo el castaño incapaz de contenerse.

–ay… Ulrich no fue nada, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que hice, solamente protegí a Aelita nada mas- dijo Yumi un poco abochornada por el la cálida felicitación de su "amigo" ;D

–aun así bien hecho, salvaste a Aelita y no se como pagártelo- le dijo el genio de lentes también felicitándola al tiempo que marcaba la clave para entrar al laboratorio.

La puerta dorada se abrió y ellos entraron, Ulrich seguía felicitándola cada 2 segundos, haciendo que ella se sonrojara cada vez mas.

–oye Ulrich tranquilo déjala respirar, ya parece un tomate en un funeral… ja ja- dijo Odd tratando de sacar risas.

–¡Odd!- le exclamo Yumi un poco disgustada, pero entendiendo que solo era broma.

–que pasa Odd, ¿estas celoso de que hoy fuera ella quien se luciera y no tu?- le bromeo Ulrich.

–celoso yo, como se te ocurre, hoy fue su turno de ser la heroína. Además recuerda que lo importante es proteger a la princesa, no el lucirse- le contesto Odd fingiendo un desinterés en la exhibición publica, siendo esa la cosa que el mejor sabe hacer.

–chicos no peleen, no es realmente importan…-

–¿DONDE ESTA? ¡NO LA ENCUENTRO!- grito Jeremie desde el sillón llamando la atención de todos.

–¿Jeremie que pasa?- preguntaron los tres al unísono.

–Aelita, no la encuentro, no contesta, no se donde esta, ¿Aelita donde estas?- dijo nervioso y muy deprisa el rubio en un total estado de ansiedad.

–ella debería seguir en el bosque, igual que antes- dijo Ulrich.

–pero no esta ahí, y el radar no la encuentra- le reclamo el rubio.

–¿Jeremie esta completamente seguro?-

–si Ulrich completamente seguro- le reclamo de nuevo.

–Jeremie no hay posibilidad que se haya materializado por accidente- pregunto tentativamente Odd.

–no la computadora me lo diría, sabría si el programa de materialización se activara aunque fuera por error- respondió apresuradamente Jeremie.

Durante un largo minuto un silencio de muerte invadió el laboratorio. Nadie dijo nada, el hecho que Aelita estuviera desaparecida los aterraba.

–el virus- dijo Yumi de pronto rompiendo el silencio.

–¿que pasa con el virus?- pregunto ansioso Jeremie.

–antes del viaje en el tiempo el le hizo algo a la torre, no se que fue pero clavo en ella su tentáculo- le contesto.

–¿algo? ¿que cosa?-

–¡no lo se! Si lo supiera te lo diría-

–Yumi háblanos mas sobre esa criatura- le pidió Ulrich.

La chica de negro les dio una breve explicación de lo que le paso a Aelita cuando el virus se salió de su cuerpo, de cómo mato al cangrejo y luego le dio las gracias a Aelita. También del ataque a la torre, de como las avispas de XANA solo atacaban a ese ser y no a ella.

–increíble, simplemente increíble- exclamo Odd al finalizar el relato de su amiga.

–pero es la verdad, y Jeremie dijo que vio una anomalía virtual con el radar, ¿no es así?- dijo mirando al chico de lentes que ahora se veía muy preocupado.

Jeremie no dijo nada solamente hizo un gesto de afirmación con la mano, se sacaba y miraba sus propios anteojos como si la respuesta de este problema estuviera oculta en los rayones del cristal. Odd también demostraba notable preocupación, se estuvo tirando el pelo durante todo la historia que contó Yumi dejándolo como la melena de un león, si la situación no fuera tan tensa hasta el mismo hubiera bromeado por ese cabello tan despeinado.

–¿que haremos?- pregunto Yumi sin saber si tendría respuesta su pregunta.

El resto también miraba impávido sin hacer ni decir nada. De pronto se escucho una señal desde el monitor.

–¿y ahora que?- exclamo el rubio de lentes en un mezcla de ira y frustración.

El rubio miro la pantalla y no lo podía creer, el programa de materializa se activo, algo se estaba materializando en el escáner.

Continua capitulo 3…

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, la historia continua y eso que les vaya bien, y no olviden los reviews es la única forma que tengo de saber que piensan de mis fics.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola aquí me tienen de nuevo continuando esta fic, que alegría que les guste, bueno ya saben que tengo que decir. Code Lyoko no me pertenece, ni sus personajes solo la trama de esta fic es mía.**

**Darketa: gracias por tus halagos en serio no me consideraba tan bueno como tu decías, pero bueno como sea la cosa, espero que te guste este capitulo, trate de hacerlo mas entretenido que el anterior aunque hacerlo me demoro mucho mas, es por mi hermano que me quita el computador.**

**NeoKajjinBlack: gracias por continuar leyendo este fic, en cuanto a lo que se materializa bueno ya te darás cuenta que es, no puedo decirte, es un gran secreto.**

**StArFiRe-YuMi: genial que te gustara el capitulo, sigue leyendo espero hacer otro para la próxima semana. En cuanto al msn ya te puse en mis contactos, cuídate chaito.  
**

**Igual que antes repito mi agradecimiento a todo el que leyera el fic pero que no quiso dejar un review para recordarlo.**

**Se me olvidaba algo importante si quieren me pueden ponerme en su msn soy y si les interesa también tengo un fotolog solamente de Code Lyoko que actualizo cada cierto tiempo su dirección es es solamente de fanarts, aparece en el la direccion de correo por si quieren enviarme algo de su creacion. Y ahora el capitulo 3. **

* * *

Capitulo 3: "la estatua en el desierto"

–materializando ¿pero que cosa?- pregunto Odd alarmado.

Jeremie no respondió, solo hizo un gesto con la cara de "exijo una explicación" mezclado con miedo. Dando a entender que no sabia ni la más remota idea de que era.

–listo... ya se materializo- agrego con tono lúgubre.

–hay que bajar a mirar que es- dijo con énfasis Ulrich.

–no espera Ulrich no sabemos que es- le dijo Yumi preocupada.

–aun así hay que bajar a ver- le contesto de vuelta el castaño en un tono que daba a entender que él igual bajaría a mirar.

–vallan y tengan mucho cuidado- les pidió de favor Jeremie. El no iría por mucha curiosidad que tuviera, saber ahora el paradero de Aelita era su mayor prioridad.

Entraron al elevador los tres y bajaron, al llegar a la sala de escáners, vieron que el de mas al fondo tenia su puerta abierta y del interior manaba vapor. Los chicos se acercaron caminando precavidamente a la maquina con Ulrich y Yumi al frente. La chica recorría con su mirada cada rincón de la sala, como si algo fuera a salir de repente y los atacara.

Al acercarse mas vieron que estaba vacío, o eso parecía. Al disiparse mas el vapor ellos notaron una silueta redonda en el piso del escáner, y al irse todo el humo la vieron claramente. Era del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol e igual de redonda, de un color azul pálido.

–eh... Yumi ¿esa es, la criatura?- pregunto el rubio de pelo parado desde atrás.

–claro que no es, pedazo de bestia- le respondió ella irritada.

–si no es el virus ni tampoco Aelita¿entonces que es?- se apresuro en decir el castaño al resto. Mientras cautelosamente se acercaba a la pelota para mirarla mejor. Con curiosidad Ulrich se agacho para tocarla, aunque Yumi trato de impedírselo el igual siguió adelante. Al tacto era de superficie rugosa y dura.

–¿que será?-

–dejemos que Jeremie averigüe después si, ahora enfoquemos en encontrar a Aelita- dijo la nipona tratando de regresar la atención de los chicos hacia lo más importante. Pero era tarde, la esfera ya tenia toda su atención.

–¿será peligrosa?- se cuestiono el rubio.

–ni lo sabemos, y dudo que Jeremie sepa que es mas que nosotros- le contesto Ulrich.

–¿y que haremos con esa cosa?- le pregunto la chica señalándola con un gesto de su mano.

–aquí no se queda, eso esta claro- dijo él mientras tomaba la esfera con sus dos manos. A Yumi casi le da un infarto, y Odd sé cubrió la cara con los brazos como si la esfera fuera a explotar. Por suerte no paso nada, en las manos de Ulrich seguía tan redonda y azul como antes –llevémosela a Jeremie para que la vea- les dijo mientras intentaba estimar el peso.

–Ulrich y tu que piensas que nos dirá al verla- le pregunto la nipona.

–no es obvio, dirá que nos deshagamos de ella para ocuparnos en lo más importante, que es buscar a Aelita- le respondió él tranquilamente.

–¿que es esta cosa?- cuestiono el rubio de lentes mirándolos desde su silla cuando regresaron a la sala de control.

–lo que apareció en el escáner aya abajo- contesto Yumi.

–eh... - susurro el rubio.

–Jeremie no será mejor que... -

–desháganse de esa cosa ahora- dijo el rubio con voz decidida interrumpiendo a Yumi.

Ulrich que todavía sostenía la "esfera", por darle algún nombre, miraba a la chica de reojo con una expresión en la cara de "te lo dije" –déjamelo a mí Jeremie tu ocúpate de buscar a Aelita- agrego.

–pero... -

–nada de peros, Yumi deja que él lo haga, te necesito a ti y a Odd para buscar a Aelita, O.K.- dijo el rubio interrumpiéndola por segunda vez –Ulrich te lo encargo- agrego al final.

Tras esto el castaño salió de la sala con la esfera bajo el brazo, Yumi lo siguió con la mirada todo el camino a la escalera aun intrigada por la naturaleza de ese objeto pero entendiendo que seria mas útil si ella se quedaba aquí a ayudar a Jeremie.

–¡Ulrich!- dijo ella antes de que el muchacho se trepara a la escalera.

–¿qué Yumi?- dijo él con un tono de intriga y algo de expectación.

–apúrate y regresa rápido- solo le dijo ella.

–rómpete un hueso- le grito el desubicado de Odd.

–quédate calvo- le contesto sarcásticamente y se fue por la escalera.

Al irse Ulrich todos se quedaron un instante en silencio –(suspiro) chicos mejor empezamos ya- les dijo Jeremie desde su silla.

–dinos donde Einstein- le dijo Odd.

–bueno, la vimos por ultima vez en el bosque, además ahí paso todo el incidente con el virus. Ahí debería partir nuestra búsqueda- dijo el genio en tono más tranquilo.

–no debimos dejar que fuera solo- de pronto hablo Yumi.

Los rubios que estaban tan concentrados mirando la pantalla no captaron al principio de que diablos hablaba –Ulrich- dijo la chica como sorprendida que ellos no estuvieran en su misma frecuencia.

–ah eso- dijeron los dos al unísono –no te preocupes va ha estar bien- le respondieron con tono sarcástico y a coro otra vez.

La chica se sorprendió un poco con esa respuesta tan concertada de ellos, se cruzo de brazos y se queda callada y avergonzada. Los otros dos disfrutaban entre risitas de esta situación, pero no hicieron ningún comentario mas al respecto.

Con la cabeza ya fría, Jeremie otra vez les ordeno ir a los escaners para mandarlos a Lyoko, bajaron por el elevador y tras el conocido transfiriendo-escaneando-virtualizacion los dos ya estaban caminado por un sendero del bosque (de nuevo) rumbo a la torre donde se vio a Aelita por ultima vez.

La torre estaba normal y aburrida, con un aura celeste a su alrededor, y de la pelirosada ni señales de vida.

–Einstein aquí no hay nada¿qué dice tu radar?- le dijo el gato tras bajarse de un árbol donde se trepo para ver mejor los alrededores.

–nada tampoco ni siquiera hay monstruos- le contesto desde el cielo.

–y de ese virus ¿hay alguna señal?- le inquirió la geisha.

–Yumi el radar no lo detecta, lo lee como una anomalía virtual- le respondió.

–y no puedes programar el radar para que detecte esa cosa de "animal bestial"- cuestiono inocentemente el gato.

–Odd se llama "anomalía virtual" y es... brillante ¡cómo no se me ocurrió antes!- dijo el rubio desde su puesto de control.

–tu podrás ser la reencarnación de Einstein, pero no olvides que yo también soy un genio-

–un genio tonto dirás- comento Yumi con tono bastante mas alegre que hace un rato.

Jeremie empezó a abrir ventanas que solo él entendía, en cosa minutos reprogramo el radar para que detectara cualquier anomalía de esa naturaleza que ocurriera en Lyoko.

Esta de mas decir que no necesito esperar.

Casi de inmediato el radar detecta una fuerte señal, una anomalía virtual se registraba en la región del desierto –hay algo en el desierto vallan a aya de inmediato- les informo oportunamente.

Yumi y Odd partieron de inmediato, se dirigieron a la torre que llevaba del bosque al desierto y tras dejarse caer al flujo de información llegaron a su destino. Salieron a toda prisa hacia un terreno llano y árido al pie de la torre.

–muy bien Jeremie ¿hacia donde?– le dijo la nipona.

–es en esa misma meseta hacia el nordeste, como a dos kilometro creo, la señal es fuerte pero no muy precisa – les aclaro finalmente.

–oye has sabido algo sobre Ulrich– pregunto la chica inocentemente.

–¿Ulrich?... eh, no nada no ha llamado– la pregunta de la chica otra vez pillo al rubio desprevenido –despreocúpate seguro que estará bien– le contesto. Aunque para adentro él pensaba.

"Si serán nerds, porque diablos no se dicen que se gustan y ¡ya!" se cuestionaba el rubio para sí mismo

"_Quizás por la misma razón que tu no se los has dicho a Aelita" _

"¿Qué¿Aelita que tiene que ver en esto, un minuto ¿quien eres tu?"

"_Yo soy tu, en realidad tu conciencia, ya sabes Pepe grillo, el angelito bueno y el angelito malo" _

"Oh... y ¿cual se supone que eres tu?"

"_Cuál quieres que yo sea, puedo hacer los dos papel si gustas"_

"Me estoy volviendo loco"

"_No, tu no estas loco, un poco neurótico quizás pero no loco_,_ además para que tu sepas el loco no sabe que esta loco cree que esta sano, pero claro que tu lo sabes eres un genio, no es verdad"_

"Cállate tengo cosas importantes que hacer en este momento"

"_Oh lo siento, entonces hablamos de tus sentimientos sobre Aelita en otra ocasión" _

"Sí gracias, adiós"

"_Adiós" _

"Hasta pronto"

"_Chao"_

"¡Ándate!"

"Esta bien, ya me voy, pero que sensible" 

"Al fin se fue"

Tras su finalizar su breve momento de introspección, el rubio finalmente pudo fijarse que pasaba en el mundo real. Observo su monitor y vio que Yumi y Odd se acercaban corriendo a la anomalía virtual que él les señaló. Si bien Jeremie la podía ver en su mapa virtual no sabia como era y los chicos se llevaron una increíble sorpresa.

Ante ellos se elevaba una extraña estructura de roca, de varios pisos de altura todos dispuestos como plataformas de una pirámide azteca, e igual que una era ancha en la base y angosta en la cima, de color café oscura y a al distancia parecía un pastel de novios sin cubierta y mal hecho. No parecía tener ni puertas ni ventanas, ni ninguna otra forma de acceso. "¿Que es eso?" fue lo primero que pensaron al verla mas de cerca.

–Jeremie encontramos algo, pero no sabemos que es– le informo el gato.

–lo pondré en el mapa dame un minuto... listo¿qué es esa cosa?–

–esperaba que tu nos dijeras- aclaro la chica.

–no sé que es, pero la anomalía virtual o el posible virus esta adentro– reporto oportunamente el rubio.

–gracias Jeremie, Odd entremos ahora–

De repente se escucho un zumbido, uno que Yumi reconoció de inmediato, elevándose desde la cima de la estructura apareció volando la criatura azul. Con sus pupilas verticales los miro cuidadosamente, y su boca esbozo una grotesca sonrisa.

–Yu-yumi... esa es la criatura... – le pregunto el gato a su amiga.

Esta no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras aferraba fuertemente su abanico. La criatura sobrevolaba tranquilamente la pirámide descendiendo hasta posarse cerca de ellos.

–te lo preguntare una sola vez ¿donde esta Aelita?- le dijo la nipona con rabia fría en su voz.

–aya... adentro- respondió tranquilamente, los ojos le brillaban de felicidad mientras miraba a Yumi. Repentinamente su mirada se clavo en Odd, y sus ojos le brillaron aun más.

–¡tu te la llevaste!- grito Yumi aferrando con mas fuerza su abanico. La criatura otra vez puso su mirada en la chica.

–¿no te interesa saber el por que?- le pregunto tranquilamente.

–por que no te mueres- le grito la chica abriendo su abanico.

En ese momento Odd, fue el testigo ocular de un evento muy extraño y algo espeluznante. De pronto el brazo derecho de Yumi se paralizo antes de lanzar su disco. Lucia rígido y gris, se veía como petrificado. La criatura sonrió de nuevo.

–monstruo que le hiciste- grito el gato mientras cargaba una flecha láser en su garra. Se apostó a disparar, pero de repente sintió sus brazos muy pesados y sin vida. Se los había petrificado también.

La sonrisa de la criatura rápidamente dio paso a una estridente carcajada –estoy a pasos de ustedes y ni pueden atacarme, no se supone que XANA les tiene miedo- les dijo riéndose ahora aun más fuerte que antes –con extremidades petrificadas no creo que sean una gran amenaza o me equivoco- continuo burlándose mientras sus alas de insecto se batían rápidamente de alegría.

–Yumi que hacemos, necesitamos a Ulrich- le susurro asustado el rubio hablando por debajo de las risas del virus.

–"Ulrich"- se dijo la nipona para sí misma, como si oírse decir ese nombre la tranquilizara –él esta ocupado, depende de nosotros ahora, TELEKINESIS- gracias a esto el disco que había caído al suelo tras petrificársele el brazo se elevo en el aire, empezó a girar mas y mas rápido cosa que borro de golpe la alegría en el rostro de la criatura.

Tomando control de él gracias a su poder mental, lo lanzo muy rápido hacia el virus, pero esto arqueo su cuello y evito por centímetros que lo decapitara. Luego alzo vuelo e intento regresar volando a la pirámide, pero el disco de Yumi lo perseguía y constantemente le cortaba camino. Se dio entonces una extraña pelea, al virus le creció un tentáculo de su mano y con este atacaba y repelía el disco cuando se le acercaba.

–Odd, dile a Jeremie que haga algo-

–respecto de que- le pregunto el gato aun cuando la respuesta era muy obvia.

–de este brazo petrificado, de que más- le grito furiosa.

–Jeremie-

–un minuto, un minuto. Veamos extremidad petrificada, que se le puede hacer- comenzó a pensar el muchacho.

En ese momento el chico escucha un ruido arriba suyo, se sobresalto al oír pasos pero se calmo al ver a Ulrich asomarse desde el túnel sobre el laboratorio.

–misión cumplida- dijo el castaño con jubilo en su cara y aire de ganador, mientras bajaba por la escalera. Lucia sucio, cansado, y llevaba la camisa amarrada a la cintura –ya me deshice de esa cosa, fue muy fácil sabes- agrego dando un salto desde los últimos escalones hasta el piso.

–que bien luego me cuentas, Ulrich los chicos necesitan tu ayuda, están peleando ahora con el virus-

–mándame con ellos- le dijo el castaño y se metió al ascensor tirando su camisa a los pies de holomapa.

El elevador bajo hasta la sala de escaners, y en cosa de minutos Jeremie transfirió a Ulrich. El chico sé virtualizo en el desierto a poca distancia de Yumi y Odd. Al aparecer vio al abanico de Yumi volar como nunca, moviéndose muy rápido persiguiendo lo que parecía un insecto azul enorme. No necesito de una explicación para saber que esa era la criatura que Yumi y Aelita vieron en el bosque. Alcanzo a observar que la chica esta parada, quieta agarrándose el brazo derecho mientras controlaba el abanico con su poder síquico. Odd le gritaba algo que no alcanzaba a entender, tenia algo raro: sus dos brazos colgaban a los lados rígidos.

Sin esperar una invitación desenfundo su espada y se unió a la pelea –¿de qué me perdí?- le pregunto al gato al llegar junto a él –¿hago falta?- le comento irónicamente.

–tanto como las pulgas de Kiwi- le respondió de vuelta –¿por qué te demoraste?- le pregunto.

–no es importante, y a un lado si no vas a pelear- dicho esto salió corriendo a donde estaba Yumi quien seguía sujetándose su brazo derecho.

El samurai se puso entre ella y el monstruo, que había empezado a volar peligrosamente cerca de la chica.

–pelea monstruo, pelea con nosotros- dicho esto uso la Multiplicación y se convirtió en tres Ulrichs, que blandían sus espadas y miraban amenazadóramente.

–Ulrich ten cuidado, él puede... – pero fue interrumpida por un suceso afortunado. Cuando Ulrich se apareció al lado de ella y se triplico, tomo por sorpresa a la criatura tanto que en el aire freno en seco, desafortunadamente para él, el disco que lo perseguía no se detuvo y le corto un ala, sin esa ala perdió balance y se cayo golpeando el suelo con un ruido sordo.

PLAF.

–¿eso fue todo, que decepcionante- dijeron los samurais mirando la derrotada criatura –ni hicimos falta, FUSION- y se convirtieron otra vez en un solo muchacho.

El abanico planeo un poco hasta aterrizar a unos pasos de la exhausta nipona, tanto usar la telekinesis la agotaba mucho aun físicamente.

–¿Yumi que me ibas a decir tu que él podía hacer?- le pregunto el muchacho curiosamente.

–que él puede... – para Yumi ver lo que paso a continuación fue como ver una película en cámara lenta.

El virus levanto su cara del suelo, y apunto sus ojos amarillos al chico de espaldas a él, Yumi noto en sus ojos el mismo brillo de maldad que vio antes, de pronto ese brillo se convirtió en un destello muy brillante. La chica no vio mas porque cerro sus ojos, temiendo mirar los abrió para ver a Ulrich rígido y gris. Estaba completamente petrificado con expresión expectante. Rápidamente el virus se puso de pie, con su tentáculo golpeo a Yumi, arrojándola varios metros lejos de la estatua del chico. Estando ahora completamente de pie, le creció una nueva ala desde el muñón cortado.

Odd se lanzo corriendo desde donde estaba hacia la criatura, aunque sus brazos no funcionaran el igual seguiría peleando, trato de darle un cabezazo pero lo único que su frente encontró fue el pie del bicho, agarrándolo de la cabeza lo levanto y lo tiro hacia Yumi, el gato cayo sobre ella aplastándola.

Dando pasos largos, la criatura se aproximo a Ulrich que era una estatua gris. Lo aferro fuertemente con sus garras y se elevo en aire junto con él. Yumi trataba de sacarse a Odd de encima pero este era peso muerto y no se movía por nada.

Con horror la chica vio a la criatura azul desaparecer en la cima de la pirámide llevando a Ulrich entre sus garras, él todavía tenia la expresión expectante en su rostro de piedra, todavía esperaba que le respondieran su pregunta.

* * *

Continua capitulo 4

Bueno eso es todo por ahora después mas capítulos, y bueno eso no mas sigan posteando reviews, y si lo leen y les gusta no se olviden de decírmelo solo hagan clic en el botoncito GO de aya abajo.


	4. Capitulo 4 parte 1

Capitulo 4: "el asalto a la fortaleza Parte 1"

–Odd sale de encima- le gritaba la chica.

–eweeej- balbuceo como respuesta.

–bájate, Telekinesis- grito y usando su poder psíquico se saco al chico de encima. Se puso de pie y miro a la cima de pirámide por donde el virus se llevo a Ulrich –como pudo pasar esto- Se preguntaba ella descorazonada.

–Yumi ayúdame, no puedo levantarme- le suplico el gato desde el piso haciendo que regresándola a la realidad.

–un problema a la vez- reprocho la nipona –Jeremie ya sé te ocurrió como despetrificarnos- le pregunto la chica al cielo.

–creo que tengo una idea, pero dame un minuto- le solicito.

–Odd deja de jugar- dijo ella a su amigo mientras le tendía la mano agarrándolo por el cuello para ayudarlo a pararse, al ver que él se revolcaba tratando de hacerlo –y bien- consulto de nuevo.

–esto aquí y esto aya- pensaba en voz alta el rubio –chicos esto debería funcionar- y con presionar una tecla, lanzo un simple pero ingenioso programa de despetrificación.

En segundos los inertes brazos de nuestros héroes recuperaron su color y sensibilidad.

–bien hecho Einstein- grito efusivamente Odd. La chica no dijo nada seguía consternada por la suerte de Ulrich.

–¿Jeremie tu radar puede mostrar el interior de esa pirámide?- le consulto la chica.

–mas o menos, Yumi-

–necesito que me guíes, voy a rescatar a Ulrich- solicito la muchacha mientras emprendía camino hacia la estructura de roca que se alzaba frente a ellos.

–Yumi espera, ¿no pretenderás entrar ahí sola verdad?- le dijo el gato al tiempo que le bloqueaba el camino.

–no claro que no, tu me acompañas- contesta la chica con tono serio y actitud de "si no me ayudas, entonces apártate".

–wooooo... deténte Yumi... entrar ahí ni amarrado-

–¿no quieres salvar a Ulrich, ¡¡¡Eres un cobarde!- le grito indignada la chica –¿no te preocupa ni siquiera un poco lo que ese monstruo le pueda hacer?- agrego más furiosa que nunca.

–claro que me preocupa, esta petrificado igual que nosotros lo estuvimos. Pero ya vez, Einstein encontró el modo de ayudarnos, seguro que con Ulrich no va ha ser diferente, ¿cierto Jeremie?- se defendió el gato.

–lamento no apoyarte, pero perdí la señal de Ulrich, desapareció de mi mapa igual que Aelita- reporto desalentado el chico de lentes.

–¿pero igual lo puedes despetrificar cierto?- cuestiono el gato.

–no es tan fácil, primero tengo que localizarlo y marcar su carta virtual, solo así puedo lanzar el programa. Si no lo localizo no lo puedo hacer y permanecerá así en ese estado- puntualizo el chico desde la sala de control.

–más importante entonces que vallamos a rescatarlo- dijo la chica pasando por el lado del chico de morado y expresión desolada –¿Odd vienes conmigo?- consulto la chica mientras recogía del suelo su abanico.

–ya vale, entremoo-oos- pero el gato no terminó totalmente su frase pues un vértigo repentino lo invadió.

Yumi lo miro extrañada pero rápidamente entendió que pasaba. Odd acababa de tener una visión del futuro, como algunas veces le ocurría. Era el efecto de su poder, la ANTICIPACION que para él funcionaba mostrando imágenes del futuro inmediato. Un poder muy útil en especial si se considera lo impredecible que XANA podía ser.

–Odd ¿que fue lo que viste?- fue lo primero que le dijo al chico que salía de su trance.

–vi ... vi a Ulrich... si lo vi, era de piedra, esta en un lugar muy oscuro como una cueva... y junto a el estaba Aelita, y también era de piedra- informo de su visión a la chica.

–¿Aelita, petrificada también?-

–si también la vi petrificada, vi además la silueta de alguien que se movía entre las sombras de la cueva-

Yumi no requirió de mas información. Era claro que ese "alguien" no podía ser otro mas que el virus. Debía de actuar rápido si querían rescatar a Ulrich y Aelita, no dejaría que les pasara nada, recuperaría a Ulrich de ese monstruo se lo debía, él le importaba demasiado.

–CHICOS CUIDADO- grito Jeremie desde su silla haciendo que los dos saltaran del susto.

–¿qué pasa, cual es el peligro?- dijo Yumi y Odd al mismo tiempo.

–mo... mo... monstruos de XANA... van en su dirección... y son muchos-

–¿qué tantos Jeremie?- dijo Odd –demasiados!- grito el aludido como respuesta.

El gato y la geisha miraron hacia el horizonte, Jeremie tenia razón. Levantando una enorme nube de polvo avanzaban por la meseta innumerables monstruos, casi todos cubos y entre ellos decenas de mega-tanques, siendo estos últimos los que mas polvo levantaban al rodar.

El ejercito de monstruos hacia su avance por el desierto, en cosa de minutos tendrían a Yumi y Odd al alcance de sus lasers. Hecho que inquieto al rubio al que aun no se le ocurría un modo seguro de meterlos a la pirámide, para que ahora encararan al mayor despliegue de fuerzas de XANA que él hubiera visto.

–salgan de ahí, escóndanse son demasiados para enfrentarlos- no se le ocurrió nada mejor.

–esconderse ¿donde?- pregunto el gato.

–tras unas rocas cerca de ahí... rápido... oh... apurence- el rubio alcanzo a señalarles un escondite justo cuando un cubo disparo en dirección de los chicos, el laser no los alcanzo parece que el monstruo solo lo hizo como amenaza.

Sea cual sea el caso los dos lograron guarecerse detrás de dicha rocas y fueron testigos de algo nunca antes visto en Lyoko, el ejercito rodeo totalmente la fortaleza que ahora parecía una isla en un mar de monstruos. Los cubos mantuvieron distancia de la pirámide, pero los mega-tanques avanzando como una coreografía formaron un circulo muy cerca, y con la misma sincronización abrieron sus blindajes y dispararon su lasers verticales al unísono contra ella.

La meseta entera tembló con el impacto, una nube de polvo se levanto. De la pirámide se soltaron grandes trozos de roca, pero al irse el polvo esta seguía donde mismo. Parece que sus muros eran mas gruesos de lo que pensaron los monstruos (wow... pueden pensar, hasta a mi me sorprendió). Sin resignarse los mega-tanques cargaron sus lasers y soltaron otra descarga sobre su blanco, tampoco tuvo éxito.

–¿Einstein estas viendo esto?- dijo el gato asomando la cabeza –estan tratando de demoler la piramide, que bueno verdad-

–que malo diras o ya olvidaste que Ulrich y Aelita estan adentro- reprocho Yumi.

–si lo hacen los monstruos no hay porque preocuparse- dijo ingenuamente el chico asombrando a Yumi –si los atacan se desvirtualizaran y ya... estaran de vuelta en la tierra para el desayuno- concluyo.

–Jeremie- lo nombro la chica solicitando saber si era cierto ese disparatado razonamiento.

–eeeh... con Ulrich quizás sirva- contesto el rubio con lo que el gato se pavonea un momento –pero con Aelita no estoy tan seguro- a Odd se le fue la alegria –para traerla aquí tengo que usar forzosamente el programa de materialización, no es como en caso de ustedes que si pierden se rematerializan en la tierra automáticamente-

–estamos obligados a traerla de vuelta entonces... oh- concluyo la chica sobresaltándose con otra descarga de los mega-tanques –Jeremie tenemos que entrar en esa piramide ya mismo- le exigio ella.

–no soy un mago sabes-

–pero tu siempre haces verdadera magia con tus programas- lo alentó el gato.

–veré que puedo hacer- abrió ventanas, tipio códigos, y en un santiamén tuvo listo un programa de invisibilidad –chicos los haré invisibles, será por unos 5 minutos pero debería bastar para que lleguen a la pirámide... oh. Que esta pasando- dijo asombrado viendo el monitor.

Su radar que ahora estaba reconfigurado para detectar las anomalías virtuales, de pronto detecto no una sino muchas anomalías virtuales.

–Einstein dime que esta viendo esto- El "esto" del que hablaba Odd era un enorme enjambre de criaturas azules que aparecieron volando desde la pirámide, y se lanzaron sobre los monstruos como pirañas sobre su presa.

En cosa de segundos se armo el caos en el terreno al pie de la fortaleza, las criaturas azules aparecieron volando tan de repente que tomaron a los monstruos por sorpresa, los atacaron justo cuando los mega-tanques tenían sus blindajes abiertos y su ojo expuesto. Del campo de batalla se escucharon las explosiones simultaneas de muchos monstruos que eran destruidos, los restantes se reunieron en grupos de cuatro cubos para repeler el contraataque, y unos pocos merodeaban por el lugar sin saber que hacer.

Yumi veía paralizada la escena como si la hubieran petrificado recién –Ulrich... Ulrich... Ulrich, Ulrich, Ulrich...- repitió el nombre del chico buscando fuerza y valor en su recuerdo.

Odd se quedo mirándola –_espera que le cuente esto a Ulrich_- penso –Einstein, si vas a usar eso de la invisibilidad, ahora es cuando- dijo hablando con el aire mientras de fondo se escuchaba el ruido de lasers, latigazos y explosiones –Yumi no importa que XANA en persona venga, rescataremos a Ulrich, te lo prometo-

–gracias Odd eso era lo que quería escucharte decir-

–lanzando programa de invisibilidad... ahora!- dijo el rubio desde su silla, y como si fuera magia los dos chicos se desdibujaron y desaparecieron de la vista. Salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la nube de polvo y ruido en que se convirtió la meseta.

Continua parte 2

Esto por ahora para el otro respondo reviews. Adios saludos.


End file.
